Major Nixel
Clothing Chef= |-| |-|-|-|-||-|-|-|-||appear= Calling All Mixels Another Nixel |gender= Male |position= Evil mastermind Baker Commander |color= Black White |features= Size Facial hair Badge |likes= Telling his army what to do Breaking Cubits Kicking Nixels away Making cupcakes |dislikes= Mixels Creativity Being electrocuted Being embarrassed King Nixel threatening him |quote= "You miserable Mixels!" |tribe = Nixels |Color = #3e3e3d |voice = Fred Tatasciore (Season 1) Rodger Bumpass (Mixel Moon Madness) Peter Jason (A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, Nixel, Nixel, Go Away) |last = Nixel, Nixel, Go Away |names = Colonel Nixel General Nix Bad Commander Major (King Nixel) }} Major Nixel is the military leader of the Nixels swarm, serving King Nixel. He is one of the main antagonists of the Mixels franchise. Description Personality Major Nixel despises Mixels, and he will do anything he can to please his master. He is quick to anger, very easily. He treats the other Nixels like how a tornado treats cars; throwing and kicking them around and forcing them to steal cubits. He might not be very smart, as he confused two Nixels for Mixels not long after he himself painted them to look like Mixels. On the other hand, he might just have a terrible memory, or he could possibly be old. Either way, he is disliked by practically every character, including his own minions. Despite his hatred for Mixels, Major Nixel can also be a little bit cowardly. When pressured, the Major is known to break down on the ground, almost in tears. He freaks out at the sight of his own leader, and struggles to make things right when the King calls him out as a failure. Physical Appearance Major Nixel is, simply, an oversized version of a regular Nixel, only being elongated into a slightly more rectangular shape. He also has a silver mustache, large silver eyebrows, large eyes, black and white epaulets on his shoulders, and a black and white square-shaped badge on his chest. Despite the statue in Wrong Colors, Major Nixel has sharp teeth. In Another Nixel, they are large, but in Nixel "Mix Over", they are tiny. Normal Nixels have bigger teeth than he does. He also once lacked the ear-like extensions that regular Nixels have, instead having a flat top. However, in Mixels Rush, he is given a different design, consisting of an updated mustache look and the addition of an ear-like top on his head. This is later used in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig and Nixel, Nixel, Go Away. Abilities Major Nixel is the only Nixel, other than his superior, who is capable of speech other than saying "nix" or "Nixel." He knows how to bake cupcakes. However, he is a terrible baker according to Gobba. He is also a bad artist, who makes crudely drawn pictures of the Mixels to illustrate his plots. Finally, he is very strong, so he can throw and kick Nixels into far places. As seen in Calling All Mixels, he has the ability to attack Mixels by jumping high into the air and then slamming the ground. He may be very out of shape or just not very active, as he tired out very easily when trying to chase the Mixel tribe leaders, and ended up leaving them for his Nixel minions to deal with in Epic Comedy Adventure. He is also slower than the Catch Up Nixel. Biography Early life At one point, Major Nixel developed a hatred for the Mixels, gathered a swarm of Nixels, and decided to destroy the Cubits and ruin all creativity under the leadership of King Nixel. Attempts to steal Cubits While the Mixels were having a party, he commanded his Nixels to kidnap all of them and place them in safes. Flain happened to be late to the party, so he ended up saving Seismo first, and the two of them subsequently attacked the Major, knocking him in the ground. He continued to plan multiple attacks in various areas of Mixel Land, continuing to be defeated by the various Mixels that were now freed. ("Calling All Mixels") One of the first attempts to disturb the peace ended in disaster. Major Nixel instructed three Nixels to bring back a Cubit from each tribe, which two failed in doing. When the successful one came back, it brought a Cubit, along with Zaptor & Seismo Mix. The Mix attacked Major Nixel, and the Nixels laughed at him. ("Another Nixel") Fed up that his last plan was ruined, Major Nixel then painted two Nixels different colors to confuse Mixels, and so he sent them to get a Cubit. When the Nixels came back with it, Major Nixel himself confused them for Mixels and sent the whole swarm after them. He then ran away with the Cubit, but the Lunk & Balk Mix took it away from him. (Nixel "Mix Over") Takeover of Mixel Land After a few months of planning, Major Nixel had come up with his greatest scheme ever. From inside his contraption, the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, he dropped a bomb on the Mix Festival occurring at the time - a day to celebrate the power of the Cubits. This bomb had then turned the Mixels into zombified versions of themselves. Major thought he had finally gotten his wishes of a conformed society; little did he know that six leaders of their respective tribes were heading to Mixel Mountain to obtain the Rainbow Cubits that could stop him. After he had found out what was going on, Major Nixel sent his army of Nixels after them; he stopped chasing, out of laziness, to bake cupcakes. After the leaders had restored order to the land and defeated the Nixels, the Gobba & Flain Mix tasted Major Nixel's cupcakes, then slammed the table of them onto the major's face. Upset and embarrassed, Major ran off, vowing his revenge. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Further plans After Major Nixel returned from his failure to takeover, everyone in the swarm watched satellite surveillance footage of an Infernite camping trip. Major had realized that the Mixels with the fire-based tribe were the Orbitons and Glowkies; alien Mixels from Mixel Moon. When he was just about to report the activity to his now-known superior King Nixel, the large monarch approached. Major, surprised, fainted out of fear of the Nixel leader. ("Mixel Moon Madness") Not long after, the Major unleashed a Nixelstorm to blow away and separate the Mixels from each other; believing their weakness to be loneliness. However, the plan failed multiple times, and King Nixel got so enraged that he decided to take matters into his own hands. ("Mixels Rush") Meeting with Major in his throne room, King Nixel scolded him on his many failures and threatened to take away his moustache. Major Nixel pleaded for him not to, and King Nixel then explained to him his plan to turn the Mixels against each other. Major was then sent to find a Mixel to trick. Settling on Snoof, the Major ordered his Nixels to board an egg-shaped capsule, allowing the plan to be set into motion. Later on, when all of the Mixels were in one place so King Nixel could exterminate them, they Maxed; destroying the sack that Major Nixel had trapped them in. Major then got scared and fled the scene in his boss' airship. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") The final battle Major Nixel assisted King Nixel by getting their Nixels into the city of Mixopolis and starting a colorless invasion. When everybody traded in their old Cubits for the King's I-Cubit invention, they were rounded up by Major at Mixopolis Stadium to be nixed, while he observed from the airship. Back at the I-Cubit Building, the Glorp Corp Mixel named Booger defeated King Nixel for good through 'coordinated group dancing'. Major, realizing, rushed away from the city; telling the Nixel minion beside him that they had a nice long vacation ahead of them.("Nixel, Nixel, Go Away") Memorable Quotes *''"Alright, Nixels!"'' - Major Nixel, Another Nixel & Nixel "Mix Over" *''"It's a Mix!!!"'' - Major Nixel, Another Nixel *''"If you're gonna steal cubits from the Mixels, you have to look like a Mixel!"'' - Major Nixel, Nixel "Mix Over" *''"Now, GO get ME... some CUBITS! And I'm just gonna stand here!" - Major Nixel, Nixel "Mix Over" *"Oh, no! Mixels! ATTACK!"- Major Nixel, Epic Comedy Adventure *"Thank you, to some annoying and forgettable Nixels."'' - Major Nixel, Epic Comedy Adventure *''"Doot doot doo…perfect cupcakes!"'' - Major Nixel, Epic Comedy Adventure *''"Huh? More of them? Now there's Mixels on the moon! This is unacceptable! If King Nixel gets word of this, he's gonna blow his top! *gasp* Sir, I was just about to... report... *faints*''" - Major Nixel, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Sir, we just need more time. We had them! They were running away in panic!"'' - Major Nixel, Mixels Rush *''"Too brainless. W-wait a second, let's have a closer look."'' - Major Nixel, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"We have news, your bigliness. The Mixels are now entering the threshold of... the Mixamajig!"'' - Major Nixel, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Trivia *He has a white mustache and eyebrows. This could mean that he is old. This is further supported in the Japanese dub of the series, where he uses the pronoun "和紙" (washi in romaji mode) to refer to himself. In fiction, "washi" is stereotypically used by old men. *In Calling All Mixels, his epaulets' rope is colored gold, and his medal is colored red and gold, unlike in the series, where they both are black and white. Ironically, some loading screens show a picture of his animated model still using the black-and-white color scheme. **Also, in that game, he carries a staff that he attacks with. This is the only appearance of it. *His personality is similar to Lord/President Business from The LEGO Movie, since they both force their minions to destroy the creativity and fun in the land. *Epic Comedy Adventure in Mixed Up Special is the first time in the series that he is referred to by name. *His new appearance may be the result of a promotion, as King Nixel often threatens to take away his moustache. Behind the Scenes Name and basis Major Nixel is based on a militarian army major, general, commander, or colonel; hence his name, which is probably his position amongst the Nixel army. This is later proven to be true, as he is seen as a second-in-command to the King and carries out orders directly from him. Position in-universe Major Nixel was long thought to be the main antagonist of Mixels, but in Mixel Moon Madness, it was revealed that it is in fact King Nixel. It makes sense, because in real life, a king is usually a higher position than a major; and their interactions demonstrate it. King Nixel is also included in a LEGO set, while Major Nixel is not. However, this may also be because of the Major's larger size. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Major Nixel's voice is provided by Fred Tatasciore (Season 1), Rodger Bumpass (Mixel Moon Madness), and Peter Jason (A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig and Nixel, Nixel, Go Away). He is the first character to have more than one voice actor, if not counting Nurp-Naut or Vaka-Waka. He has had the most voice actor changes throughout the series, with three voice actors to date. Real-life history Content Major Nixel debuted in the TV series on March 19, 2014 in Another Nixel. Major Nixel also appears in the mobile app game Calling All Mixels, released on March 4, 2014 for iOS and April 2, 2014 for Android. This is his first real appearance, and where he was revealed. He then went on to appear in Mixels Rush, released on May 21, 2015. Gallery Appearances Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Male characters Category:Characters without a set Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Mixels Rush Category:Characters with facial hair Category:Three teeth Category:Deep voices Category:Armed Characters Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Prominent Eyebrows Category:Triangular Ears Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Elders Category:Adults